


Warm feeling

by JadenPrinceton



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenPrinceton/pseuds/JadenPrinceton





	Warm feeling

How many had it been now? 3? 7? Kotetsus’ face was beet red. His skin hot to the touch with a slight dampness due to the heat.  
He stacked the beer cans into the form a pyramid, only to knock them down and start again.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a foolish old man. I know I get in your way, but I just…” he stopped mid sentence. It was as if he had become paralyzed, just for a moment. He may have had a little too much to drink and not thinking so straight, but he sure as hell knew someone had just walked into the room.

“Old men should stop sulking. Especially you, you’ll get wrinkles.” whispered Barnaby as he laughed. A grin formed from ear to ear. Kotetsu not only felt the warm from his face, but in his heart as well.

_Thank you, Bunny._


End file.
